


Bad Dreams

by FruitfulMind



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Simmons and Grif are okay though, not really character death but bad dreams about said character, takes place after Kaikaina's appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Its not often that Simmons has a bad dream that wrecks him so badly, but after Sarge's 'death', he's still plagued by the thought. In his time of need, he looks to Grif for comfort, and a cuddle.





	

He stumbled down the hall in his half-asleep daze, his pulse a glaring reminder of the frightful sleep he woke from. Quickly, the dream echoed in his mind as he desperately tried forgetting it, eyes shut tight as if it'd help. It didn't; Sarge's yells and zombified grunts still remained. "Gr..." He tried saying the other's name, trying for the doorknob. Simmons was lucky he was too forgetful to lock it. "Grif." He knocked on the door, stumbling when it budged open, a gentle stream of light into his friend's room. Simmons tried ignoring the messy interior, focusing on Grif's heavy snoring form. Wow, this guy really _could_ sleep through anything. "Grif!!"

 

The Hawaiian man gave a confused grunt in his sleep, trying to shield his eyes from the light that entered his room. No matter how much he tossed or turned, the light somehow still ended up in his eyes. He glanced with one eye open to the only window in his room. Much to his dismay, it was still day; like every other moment in Blood Gulch. "What?" His raspy, desperate for sleep voice answered. "This better be good, man."

 

Simmons anxiously played with his fingers in the shape of his fist. He rubbed over his thumb as he continued to play with them. "You asleep?" He asked.

 

"No," he said. "I wish I was though." It came out more dickish than he intended -- he really did want to sleep, though. "Did Donut try decorating the base _again_?"

 

"No, uh... I needed to see you." Simmons wasn't sure to explain his problem; having a bad dream wasn't really a good reason to wake up someone else. But Grif was the only one he could turn to.

 

Grif sighed heavily, turning on his back so he could face Simmons. His hair, long and unkempt, his eyes barely uncovered. "What is it, Simmons?"

 

"You uh..." Damn it! Why was it so hard to find the right words? Immediately, he thought it was a bad decision and regretted coming to Grif. He was still shaken up from the dream, his mouth dry.

 

Grif stared back at him as he waited for an answer. When Simmons hadn't replied in, Grif thought it strange. But, he was also too tired for this shit. "Okay, I'm going back to bed." The other said, the sound of him shuffling in the bed filling the room. He tried getting comfortable to no avail.

 

"Wait!!"

Grif sighed. "Wait for what? Are you going to tell me why you came to my room?" Briefly Grif thought of how Simmons better be glad he was cute, or Grif would already went back to bed and be dreaming of what he dreamt of best. Napping. And the occasional dream of being back at home with Kaikaina safe and sound. _Mm._

 

"You remember when we buried Sarge alive?"

"...Okay." Now he had his full attention, boy did he remember that. "And you went totally power crazy and didn't dig him up?" He rolled back over, adopting a more comfortable position as he stared at Simmons face.

 

He did notice how freaked out Simmons looked, how he looked even more anxious than normal. As much as Grif hated to say it, he wanted to know what exactly freaked Simmons out so much.

 

Yowch. Yeah, Simmons remembered that bit. It wasn't pretty when he and Sarge came face to face. "Yeah... I had a dream about that."

 

"Huh," Grif said, he leaned on his hand, a dark brown eye gazing over Simmons. "Dream huh, this isn't the part where you tell me you and him--"

 

"GOD NO!" Simmons said, whining out. "Just let me finish Grif!" He took a sigh, his body beginning to tremble as he recollected the fragments of what he could remember. "He died. He was actually dead the whole time," Simmons swallowed hard, feeling a wave of nausea. "Sarge came out, but he was still dead."

"Are we talking Night of the Living Dead or Zombieland?"

 

"Shut. Up. Grif!!" Simmons sighed, the joke did make him feel better. Even if only a bit. "He tried killing us-- Me. Me especially. Insulting me, saying I wasn't good enough." He sighed, trying to remind himself he was a good soldier. "Anyway, I woke up before he..."

 

Keeping up with his lovely commentary as before, Grif spoke up. "Turned you into one of the walking dead?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." It was taking some use processing what exactly Simmons was talking about, but with the way his body trembled? It really must have shook him up. "Did he kill me?"

With a groan, Simmons rubbed a hand through his deep, red hair. "Yeah, he... bit you, right in front of me. Then I woke up."

 

Grif was offended that he died, even if it was just a dream; a slightly morbid thought was how much Sarge would enjoy hearing about it. "Uh huh, so then you came to find me." He stifled a yawn through his fist.

 

"Yeah, you were the only one I could think off-- Not, not that I was thinking of you!" His face heated up as he tried his best to stay calm. It wasn't his fault that Grif had been there at times like this, always helping him through the bad. The two were always close like that. There was a silence that hung over the air, immediately Simmons wanted to apologize to Grif. He knew it was dumb before he came to Grif's room. But Grif not saying anything? The sound of rustling broke the silence that Simmons was slowly growing accustom to.

 

"Come on, nerd." Grif said, adopting the (rather annoying) pet name he bestowed on Simmons. "Tell me all about it." He made space for Simmons, sighing in relief as he looked up to him. Without a second word the door shut, a new darkness sweeping over the room. Grif felt a dip in the mattress as the man slowly leaned down.

 

"Thanks, man--"

"Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't." Grif shifted, his arm coming to rest around Simmons' body. He tried his best not to smooth the latter's shoulders, failing miserably. He wasn't the best at self-control.

 

"I never want to see Donut as a zombie again." Simmons whispered against Grif. Joking or not, he seriously never wanted to imagine the private as one of the living dead again.

 

"You're a nerd, you know that, right?" Grif's voice replied, muffled against Simmons' right shoulder. The other didn't say anything snarky in return, choosing instead to roll over into the other's arms.

 

"Shut up," Simmons mumbled back. The cuddles were helping, he knew they wouldn't talk about them in the morning. But just knowing Grif was right here for the night -- even though he was being a dick about it? Made the man feel a hell of a lot better. The two led in darkness with the heartbeats of each other as company. Zombie Sarge coming back to haunt him or not, Simmons slept a lot better that night than he had in a while.


End file.
